what cant be seen
by happyemogirlinlove
Summary: Clair sister is special to. Just special enough for Sylar's attention.
1. Chapter 1

]Natalee Bennet

Odessa,TX

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something." The man in the corner of the room asks as he walks up to my bed looking down at me with a dark look in it. I don't look at him as I sit on my bed on my laptop look for haunted places in ore area. "come one talk to me I know you can hear me, you fucking bitch." The man yells louder making his face as red as his hair the reminds me of one of the Weasley family. Reaching over my DELL laptop to grab my IPOD to cancel out the man yelling at me. But be for I can put my ear buds in I hear a soft knock on my bedroom door. my brown eyes look up to the door not knowing if it real or not. Then it happen again as the door started to open the revile my sister Clair with a nervous smile. "hey sorry I was wonting to talk is that ok." I smile at her. "yey, come on in."

As this leaves my mouth she walks and looks at my room that has not changed much since my teen years with the harry potter, x-man, cat. America, iron man, thor, Michael Jackson, digimon 1st and 2ed season, and scarecrow and the joke from the batman movies. The pink rug on the dark hard wood floor. Computer desk on the right side of the room. With pictures of my mom and dad, brother and sister, friends and god kids all over my room on the well and my desk and on my nightstand. My tween size bed covered in the some cover I've had for years a black with red, green , blue, pink and purple polka dote with my teddy bear that I have had sins I as adoted. "I thank you need to change your room or something it makes you look like a nerd." Clair said with a laugh. I laugh with her but stop shout. "whats wrong, Clair." She sighed and she sat down and bed. "how did you know you were different." I looked down with a sad smile as thoughts of my school days came back. "well, it wasn't that hard especially sins I was talking to someone that no one ells could see." she looked to be in thought as look at the wall. "why do u ask." This brought her back but my question was answered with another question. "how did mom and dad handle the call."

Natalee Bennat

6 years ago

Union wells high school

3ed person p.o.v.

A 15 year old Natalee sets lessoning to her parents Noah and Sandra bennet talk to the school psychologist not knowing what's going on and the scaring her. "look Mr. and Mrs. Bennet I'm not know how the say thin but I thank it would be best to sin Natalee to a psychologist. Noah and Sandra look surprised that just came out and said it like that. "wait a sugarcoated doc," said a woman behind him. Natalee watch as the woman walked around him the part of the desk that is opening to walk the through she stops and liens on the desk looking in the face. "you know I'd be pissed if I were you." Natalee forgetting others are in the room asks "why?" everyone stops taking and looks at her. "why what. Sweetheart." Sander ask daughter. But she ignores them still. "Hs's rating on you, that's against the head dr. code are some shit like that, you told him the in private." Natalee looks to the psychologist, but keep her mouth shut. "Nothing mom." she finally said. By the end of meaning everyone (but Natalee) a more agreed that Natalee needed to see a doctor. Because you tell some you can see the dead it's cause for alarm. But Noah Knew what was going on to his oldest she word for 'The Company' and he knows a special when he see one, so he was going to have his friend 'the Haitian' modify everyone's memory and hop it worked on Natalee. He did know how her power word, all he knew that she was in danger and he would everything in he his power to keep her safe.

After the meaning they said she was a paranoid schizophrenic and field out a prescription for Risperdal. But never it worded she steel saw them. So when they ask she lied up until Clair fold out she was still seeing them. And then the only people that she steel sees them is Clair and her best her friends Ashley and Leslie.

Natalee Bennet

Present time

Clair look to be in though as she pulled her backpack out from be hid her. "I found this at the library it could help." I can she is hiding something but I can't finger it out. I take the book from her and look at front to back. 'ACTIVATING EVOLUTION' was on the front in bowed letters and on the back was a picture of a man with the name DR. Chandra Suresh look at all that I look to the inside of the book to see it's about superpowers. 'Why the hell does Clair have this.' I ask myself. "Clair what are you not telling me?" I ask her. She looked down and back up to me. "if I tell you no can't tell know one. "I nod my head and she walks over to my copter desk and takes out one on my craft knife and be for I can stop her, slides it a crossed left wrist causing blood to poor out of her wrist. In a panic I jump off my bed and run to her to stop the bleeding and call 911. "don't ward." She said so calm that I thank she's gone mad. Then it starts to hill slowly. As it dose I grab her arm to look at it. "that's incredible." Clair looked away from me. "no it's not, I'm a freak of nature." At that I smack her across the face as head as I can. "she looks stunned that she not move . "NOT YOU EVER SAY THAT THIS IS A GIFT FORM GOD AND YOU ARE NOT A FREAK DO YOUUNDERSTAND ME." She slowly nods yes as the shock where's off . "now go to your room I'm noting to tell no one and I'm sorry about that you had to get ahold of yourself." Without a word she walks out of my room.

I walk to my window to open it to let some air in but to my surprise I see a man standing out in the dive way in a black baseball cap and coat to my room. Not knowing what to do I run down stairs and look the front door. no one is getting in this house with me here that's for damn sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalee Bennet

Odessa, tx

It has been about 2 weeks cents the incident with Claire and the man outside the house, it's been a busy time. I've been working later then usual at the diner I've worked at cents high school, and baby sitting my godsons T.J. and J.T. Claire had told me that she had lost her popularity but she didn't going into it too much and she got homecoming queen and now she is grounded. So me being the coolest big sister there is I'm going to help her to snick out with the help of her friend Zack.

"why are you helping us again." Zack ask as I drive us to the school in my black 2001 impala. "well this important to Claire and new you must name your first born after me." I tell her in a serious voice and with a serious look on my face to. "Ok but what if it's a boy." I look to her for a second before look back to the road. "well I guess he's fucked." Zack and Claire laughed at that as I keep my eyes on the road.

When we pull in the school I go with Claire the locker room make sure no fight broke out, But I thank it would be funny to see Jackie was to get her ass kicked. As we are running to the locker room Claire runs into a man by accident a course. The man is around 5'9 which tell for me being 5'3, dark brown hair and brown eyes.. "sorry we went looking where we were going." I say as I peck up Claire red spots bag and hand it to her. As we are about to walk a way the man stops us by asking, do u no her Jackie willcos?" Claire looks annoyed at him for that question but answers anyways. "yeah halftime starts in about 5minutes you'll be able to see her out on the field she's a cheerleader." The guy smiled at reporter Claire as she said that. "are u as reporter or something.." I ask as I eye the man up and down he takes notes and look around. "no I just curious." With that said I start to pull claire to the locker room but she stops me be pulling her arm out of my grasp. "you know between us she's not that special ." Claire said going back the man. "just your average teenage girl." I look to the picture of Jackie I know why she said this. Jackie like always wanted to be the canter of attention, so she did what she does best lie through her fucking teeth.

Without me knowing it Clair had start to drag me to the girl's locker room. When I realize this can't help to ask. "What happen?" Claire laughed a little. "Zoned out. Was it one of them?" I smile at the concern she is showing me. "just thanking now let's we got to get you to the field."

Sylar's p.o.v.

I been following girl for 2 weeks and I steel can't kill her to take her power. But she's in luck today I'm her for the cheerleader, oh what delicious feast I'll have with that power. When all of a sudden the lights start to flick off and on without me doing it. "How stage." I say, Standing in front of the trophy cases looking at the picture of the girl I was here for tonight. Looking to the right just a little to see a man standing behind but as fast I tarn his gone. Without thanking much of it I walk the girl's locker room. Without being been seen I walk in to the back with the shadows just whiting and watch as the to cheerleaders arguing . over what? I don't know and I'd care i won't her power and I won't it NOW. That when I made the power go out.

Natalee P.O.V.

I smile to myself as till's Jackie that she knows that it was not her that saved the man from the fire but her. And the look on her faces was so satisfying. But the joy of the moment is short lived as the lights tern off. 'this is never good' I thank as a man appears out of no were and really scary like. "Run." He saids as I can hear how much the school's. "did you hear that." Claire ask as she walks past Jackie a little. "Oh hear something but I that it's totally different to what you are hearing." They keep walking not listening to what i just said which I not know if It made me mad or just a annoyed. "Run." I hear the man say again make panic. The sound of my hart so loud I thank everyone in the room can hear it, my palms sweaty with excitement and the only thing I can hare is not Clare and Jackie fighting again but my hart and the sound of shoes on concrete at an even pace with my beating hart. And as Jackie backed but to get away from Claire a man jumps out a grabs her and pushing her to the lockers while pushing her up them. At this my Big sister instincts take over. 'protect Clair' head screams at to get her out of here even though it knows she can heal herself. But be for I can go for her she run's and jumps on the man in a black baseball cap in a choke hold. Without even touching her thought he is able to throw her so hard in to the wall it cracks. "I look to the man in the corner that told me to run in the eyes. "help me." I ask him and with a nod he run's it the holding Jackie up. Knocking him to the ground not be for Jackie creams with her last breath. My eyes on Jackie's lifeless body but move the man as he starts to get up. "so what is it you can do." His voice so deep it's almost sexy scary kin of way. When his up and moving he come toward me, making me move back into the wall. "I not know what you talking about." My voice shake as it come out with fear. I see movement behind him and watch as Clair sands up, with half of her faces destroyed. He see me looking be hide him, so he turns to see Clair healing. "run Claire." I yell to when starts for her. Lucky for me she does as I tell her. Or so I thought.

The man turns back to me. "I'll come back for you," and with that picks me up with his mind and throws me in the wall and ever thing goes black.

This is what Natalee is wearing this chapter cgi/set?id=122510464

And remember R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Natalee Bennet

St. Joseph's hospital of Odessa

As I start to wake up I can feel my head start to like hell, and I feel what feels like a little hand on my face. This catches my attention and causes me to open my eyes to see a smiling 1 year old on my very uncomfortable hospital bed and he's mommy and little bother in the chair beside the bed. 'Thank god he has Leslie's blown hair and not Tommy's red her.' the same thought have file my mind overtime I the little boy. "Hey, buddy." I say in a scratchy voice. "What are you guys I." I ask as I try to push myself up to a sitting position. "Hey stop, you're go hurt you're self-more if you put too much pressure." Leslie tells as she moves to the other side of the bad with her 1 mouth J.T. As she sits down I lay a hand on my head sigh lay my head back down om me pillow with my eyes closed. "what happen." I ask opening my eyes to look at her. "well you Clair, her friend Jackie, and you where attack at the high school… Jackie didn't make it. You don't remember." I look into the darkest mind to find what happen but can't find what looking for. I shake my head in frustration. 'Why the hell can't I remember?' I thank then realize no one from my family are here with me. "where is everyone. " Leslie look to be thanking but remember as she moves J.T. up a little so he wont fall. "well your mom is picking up your bother from school and take him the sleep over or whatever boys call it, your dad had a paper emergency and Clair is with Zack at the zoo for a school thing. So they ask me to come and watch and I don't know eat too much bad hospital food." I laugh at that. "I not know why hospital food has bad reputation it's not that bad I like it." Laughing it me Leslie gives me a not too serious 'shut up you idiot.' "You can eat anything. And like it." "yey so." "there's no so gust saying, you can eat whatever and like it." I shake my head as I thought crossed my mind. looking outside I see it's light out but what's on the windowsill catches my eye. A teddy bear and a bouquet of roses. "I got too questions. 1 how long was I unconscious and 2 who the teddy and the flower from."

Leslie look to the window and answered with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Well 2 weeks, the doctor said you would wake up soon so I wasn't worried. And for the bare and flower I don't know. I went to change the boys and come back and it was there." I back to the teddy bear and roses and ask. "Is there a name card on it." Leslie look surprised she didn't think of it first. So she hands my J.T. and walks over to the flower then quickly looks there the rose then finally finding what she is looking for come back over. "I'm sorry I hart you like this next time I'll be gentle, with all my love Sylar.' I look at les with the most serious look I can manage. "we are not telling everyone about this ok." She Nervous at this not wont to keep it between us in fear he will come after me again.

Just thin mom walks in to see me up and the happiest look come on her face. "Oh god Natalee I was so scared." I said to me as she runs at me and giving me the biggest she had eve gave me in my life. "Mr. Muggles was so worried. I'll get the Doctor." With she walks back out. "dude your mom id weird." I nod me hard in agreement. "yes, but I still love her." At that we laugh. When the doctor came n I fad a flash back to the episode of supernatural where Sam and Dean get trapped in TV land, and see the dr. Sexy walking down the hall and Dean's look 'oh my god it's dr. Sexy.' Cause the doctor has cowboy boots on with his scrubs and now I wont to watch supernatural dammit.

"how you feeling." The doctor ask as he look in my eyes with a little flash light he pull out of his pocket. "I not know my hand hurts, but I's say that's because I sleep for like 2 weeks." The Doctor laugh see's me hold J.T. for the first time sins he's been in here. "Is he yours." I laugh at that as much as I one I just haven't found my one. "No my god son." I say as I hand him over to his mommy. "well, I hate the rush especially sins you just woke up but I got work tomorrow." Leslie said as put J.T. in his car sit, buckle him in came back to get a sleeping T.J. "bye les see you later, do you need help." She smiles at me "no I got." And she walks out.

"every thug looks good just take some Tylenol for that hard ache and you can go." I don't even give the doctor time to go on jump out of the bed and run the bathroom closing the door behind me. "I need my clothes mom." Yell out the door. I mite the hospitals food but I don't like being here to mine dead people walking round it's creepy. I look in the mirror to see I have lost a lot weight these past 2week of doing nothing but lying in a bed. A nock is heard from the other side of the door which makes me look to see it open to see my mom holding my clothes. "here's your clothes and a toothbrush, and hair brush you can take a shower at home if you won't? I just got to stop by the grocery store." I smile at her just as long it get out of her I not care when can go home and watch down of the dead for all I care… you know what scratch that we'll go home and watch Supernatural reruns for the hell of it after my shower of course.

The ride home was a pain in the ass see as mom wont to know every thug that happen to that night, but I don't remember nothing I just remember getting Clare and Zack in the car and after nothing at all. but I forgot all that when we got in the kitchen

to see a man in a delivery man in the kitchen holding Mr. Muggles in his arms. "AHH, what the hell." I yell as I drop the grocery bags in surprise and back away. "I'm sorry who are you." Mom ask as if this nothing new. 'what the hell woman this could be the man trying to kill your kids hello.' I thank as I look at the man a closer short black hair, dark brown eyes, and looks to be 6'1 to 6'2. "I'm sorry mama but I making a delivery from the paper factory for you husband and saw this little guy, so I took the liberty of bring him in. the back door most of been open." The thick southern accent that was all almost put on. But a course it fool's mom. I swear that woman is gullible. "well aren't you the sweetest thing." See told you.

" here let me help up with all that." The man said with a smile as he put Mr. Muggles down to walk over to help. Mom smiled even more that this. "well thank you, Nat now you can go get that shower that you wonted." I looked to the man not knowing if I can trust him. "are you shore mom." She look at me disappointed look on her face as she Said's in a low voice. "now you know you need to have a little faith in people." With this said she put a hand on my shoulder and began to push me pass the man and I did I swear I see a smile on his face.

As I walk in to my room an look around I feel like my stuff has been moved but not thank much of it as I walk into my closet to the back to my pink 3 shelved plastic dresser that holds my socks, and under garment. Looking through it all I find a nice black matching bro and panties. Then grabbing my blue bathrobe on the hanger on the door as I close it. "well have to nice shower dear." And elderly woman says as she walks past me. "thank you ma'am." I say back with a smile as I walk out the door and to the bathroom.

When the closes behind me I can feel my body acing to have the warm water on it the wash the pain away. As I turn the water on to warm up I strip my close off and throw them in with dirty laundry that look to be about to over flow with close if one of us didn't get in here to get it soon. I decide to look at my back to see what the damage is. Turing my back to the mirror I get a glimpse of a scar going down my back. "well hell that explains a whole lot." I look to the shower to see the stem coming out and know now would be a good time to check it. I tarn the cold on before i Put my hand under the water and find it is the right temperature on my first try. 'can't do that again.' Stepping in I know right away that I'm going to feel better by the end of this shower. The sound of the water soothing not only my muscles but my mind as well. I feel my self relax so much that a sudden noise from down stairs jerks me back to reality. "MOM, WHAT WAS THAT." I yell over the water. But no answer. "MOM." Wary starts to sink in as I turn the water off and step out into the cold air. Reaching for my robe i slid it on as walk to the door. One more time I try to get my mom's a tension again. "MOM ARE YOU OK." Not being a bowl to get her to answer I put my and on the door an handle. Hesitantly I take a deep berth to study my nerves. Pulling the door open I walk out only to walk in to someone. "I sorry." I say looking to the man in the delivery uniform. "Is my mom ok." I ask as I try to get around him to go to my mom. "I sorry Natalee but you are not going anywhere, but with me." His voice is now missing the accent. Which mines l'm in trouble.


End file.
